Cold, Wet and Horny in a cave!
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha Lemon oneshot Request, Rated M for sex and other sexual things


This is a Request from someone on Quizilla, but due to not allowing sexual stuff on there. I have to put it on here, anyways i hope you enjoy it!

Sasuke Uchiha belongs to Masashi Kishimoto,

While Morgan was created by the Request person on Quizilla.

* * *

Morgan was sitting on her bed brushing her long brown hair, she had just dried her hair after having a nice long relaxing bath. When suddenly she heard a bang on her window, Morgan jolted and grabbed her kunai. The window then blew open and leafs blew in, Morgan looked and creeped around but no was there. She went to sit back down but someone grabbed her and pushed her on the bed, Morgan opened her eyes and looked up. "S-sasuke?" "humph... hi"

Morgan pushed him off her but he pushed back, Sasuke moved to her ear and nibbled at it. Morgan tried her hardest to push him off, _"i can't let him win! i wanna do that to him!" _Sasuke smirked as Morgan struggled. "why don't you just give up? you know you can't win" "heh, don't be too sure, i always win!"

_"who am i kidding... of course Sasuke's gonna win!"_Sasuke then moved down to neck and licked it, Morgan tried her hardest to not show that she was enjoying it. Sasuke then sucked on her neck leaving a love bite, Morgan felt his arms go around her back and pull her up into a siting posistion. Sasuke then stopped and hugged her, "S-sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer and continued to hold her, Morgan then felt one of his arms move. "Morgan... I'm leaving the village.. don't come after me" "w-what! "

Morgan manged to push him off and broke into tears, "you can't leave! i wont let you!" tears streamed down her face. Sasuke stood there as her eyes turned red from crying so much, "please Sasuke... stay with me, i don't want to be alone... I don't to be with out you!" Sasuke sighed as Morgan kept trying her hardest to make him stay.

"i'm sorry...Morgan" Sasuke then dissapered, Morgan went to turn around but he hit the back of neck kocking Morgan out, he then laid her on the bed and left.

~Morning~

Morgan opened her eyes and jolted up, "Sasuke!" she looked around but he wasn't there. Morgan left her house and looked around the village but no site of him. "maybe i should try his house..." Morgan went to Sasuke's house, she knocked on his door. But Sasuke didn't answer so Morgan kicked it down but he wasn't there. "i guess he really is gone... i thought it was just a dream..." Morgan returned home.

Month's past and Sasuke never came back, Morgan heard news that a squad had gone to get him. But they didn't succeed and they all came back seriously injured. Morgan looked in the mirror and looked at the love bite Sasuke left on her and then decided from that point on that she would go look for him, "i know I'm making the right decision... yes! i love him!" Morgan left her home without telling anyone.

~2-3 Years Later (Shippuden)~

As the years went by Morgan grew into a beautiful young girl, but she still hadn't found Sasuke. But she hadn't given up, "i know I'm doing the right thing... i wanna see him" she kept searching for him when it started to rain. Morgan sighed and decided to look for cover, she found a cave and walked in. She felt uneasy as she walked in, _"it fells like someomes here but... i can't see anyone"_"h-hello?" her voice echoed in the cave. A chill went down her spine, "heh heh... i creeped myself out with my own voice..." Morgan sat down as the rain poured down.

Morgan watched it fall and it brought back memory's back when she was with Sasuke in the village, a tear fell down her face. "Sasuke... where are you?" "write behind you..."

Morgan jolted upwards and turned around, "sasuke!" but no one was there. "great! now i'm hearing things.." she stood there for a thew more minutes, _"maybe.. i should go.."_ she was just bout to leave when arms went around her. Morgan screamed from the top of her lungs.

The arms let go of her and she turned around, she saw a pair of red eyes looking at her. _"those red eyes they've got be_... Sasuke!" The red eyes moved closer to her until she saw the person. "Morgan...? is that..., humph... you've grown" "huh?" Morgan realized what he meant and smurked.

"oh! really? i bet you haven't" Sasuke moved closer to her and whispered in ear. "do you wanna find out?" Sasuke then licked her ear and then nibbled at it, Morgan smirked.

"Sasuke.. that's what you did years ago, that's not gonna work on me this time" Sasuke then moved to her collar bone and sucked on it, "oh really! don't worry I've got new tricks up my sleeve" Sasuke continued to suck. Sasuke then moved his hands and removed her vest and t'shirt, showing her bra.

Sasuke smirked and unclasped her bra and showed it to her, "different breast... but same bra." Morgan then grabbed his face and kissed his lips "aw... but i didn't wanna change for my Sasuke" Sasuke kissed her back and pushed his tongue in her mouth, he swirled it around with hers and they Frenched kissed. He then pulled back and saliva was connected to there tongues.

"hehe... that was new, me like" Sasuke then grabbed her breast and went to suck on her pink nipples but they were already hard, "humph there alread hard" Morgan sighed and started to pull his white kimono top down and untied the purple rope around his waist.

Morgan then took of the black arm covers, leaving him in his black trousers "well I'm sorry Sasuke, but its cold in hear... you took to long" Sasuke pushed her down on the cold cave floor, "heh i guess I'm just gonna have to warm you up then" Sasuke sucked on her pink left nipple while playing with the other. He then stopped and made some hand signs.

Morgan looked up at him, "Sasuke what wrong?" he then made a clone of himself. "I'm just making this a little more enjoyable for you Morgan" Sasuke's clone then went up to her head on all fours with his head towards her breast and finish sucking her nipple, while the real Sasuke pulled down her short shorts and panties. Morgan felt a cold draft go across her clit witch added to the excitement, Sasuke saw her wet pussy and then touched her clit.

"your already wet down there" Morgan couldn't answer as the two Sasuke's pleasured her, "ah! S-sauke!" the clone Sasuke then moved to her right breast and sucked her hard pink nipple. While the real Sasuke then licked her clit, Morgan couldn't take it much more as double pleasure went threw her. Once the clone Sasuke had finished with her breast he poofed away, Sasuke then finished with her clit.

"Sasuke please don't stop!" But Sasuke had, Morgan sat up and pushed Sasuke down and licked his chest. All the way down and back up again she then sucked his hard left nipple. Morgan then swapped over and sucked the right one, "unh Morgan!" once she had finished Morgan pulled down his trousers. Along with his boxers she saw his penis it hardened a bit as the cold draft went over it, Morgan then licked the pre cum and sucked on his testicles while her free hand grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down.

After a thew minutes Morgan then took him but only half and sucked and swirled her tongue around it, Morgan used her hands and rubbed the other half up and down. Sasuke was loving it as Morgan made sure to apply pressure to the head too. After a thew minutes Morgan took him completely and sucked and swirled her tongue on his cock, "oh, Morgan unh!"

After a thew minutes Sasuke's cock throb in her mouth. "M-morgan... I'm gonna!" Sasuke grabbed Morgan and he cum and squirted, his cum fell down his penis. Sasuke sat up and kissed her and pushed her down, Sasuke pushed his tongue into her wet hot vagina and wiggled it around while also pumping. Sasuke used his free hand to touch her clit.

After a thew minutes, he swapped over and licked her clit again while he touched her vagina with his fingers, "Sasuke please stick them in!" Sasuke smirked and circled her wet vagina with his fingers, "beg for me Morgan"

"heh you wish" Sasuke then put the tip of his finger in and pumped Morgan moaned as he pumped the tip in and out, he then licked his fingers "mm, you taste good Morgan, come on beg you know you want it" Sasuke then licked her vagina as her juices fell from it.

"ahh! Sasuke please, yes! please put in!" Sasuke then put his finger in her. "heh that's a good girl, Morgan" Sasuke pumped his finger in and out his finger soon got dranished in her liquid, Morgan moaned she started to move her hips in time with his finger witch added to the pleasure.

"ahh, Sasuke..." Sasuke then added another finger in while still licking her clit. After a thew minutes Sasuke felt Morgan's walls throb and tighten around his fingers, "S-sauke! i can't!" Morgan then cum and she squirted a thew times over Sasuke's fingers. Her cum went all over the floor and his fingers, Sasuke pulled his fingers out, and looked at Morgan as she tried to catch her breath.

"you ready?" Morgan nodded, and Sasuke entered her. Morgan's vagina was completely wet and Sasuke's cock was able to completely fill her, "S-sasuke your, ahh!... so big!" Sasuke smirked, "your so wet and hot inside" and began thrusting. Sasuke then stopped and grabbed her butt and lifted her up and banged her against the cold cave walls.

Sasuke began thrusting in to her again and Morgan wrapped her legs around his butt as Sasuke slammed in to her, "ah! yes, Sasuke" after a thew minutes both off there body's were hot and sweaty. As Sasuke continued to thrust into her senselessly Morgan couldn't take anymore, Sasuke's body was completely sweaty and Morgans legs were starting to fall. Sasuke then grabbed her butt again and walked out into the rain, "W-wait Sasuke!"

But Sasuke didn't listen and went out in the rain it felt good as it cooled there skin, Morgan then pushed Sasuke to the floor and a big splash of water hit them. Morgan started to pump herself into him as fast as she could the water hitting her body felt good, Sasuke held her waist helping her pump into him. "uhn! Morgan!" As Morgan pump in to him her juices went down his penis and the rain washed it away, Sasuke grabbed her nipples and began playing with them. "ah! Sasuke!"

After a thew mintues Sasuke grabed Morgan and pushed her down and thrust hard into her, Sasuke continued to thrust taking his cock right out leaving only the head in and thrust back in hard. Morgan was moving her hips in time with his causing pleasure to go threw both off them.

Sasuke then turned her hips to the side while still thrusting and then pushed her on to her hands and knees, Sasuke then rammed into her. "a-ahh! Sasuke!" Both of there moans and grunts echoed Sasuke then grabbed her hips to stop Morgan falling on the floor.

"S-sasuke faster, please goes faster" Sasuke smirked rammed into Morgan as fast as he could hitting her spot, after a thew minutes Morgan walls couldn't take anymore nor could Sasuke's cock as it started to throb "Sasuke i ... i can't"

Sasuke continued to thrust when, "Morgan... i can't hold-" Morgans walls then went. "Sasuke cum! cum with me!" Sasuke then orgasm along with Morgan, there juices and seed went all over them and then washed away with the rain that fell.

Sasuke then fell beside Morgan as the rain fell on top off them, "Morgan..." Sasuke looked at her she had fallen asleep. Sasuke picked her up and took her inside the cave where he held her and he went to fell asleep, when Morgan then mumbled. "Sasuke... please don't leave me again..." Sasuke smirked, "don't worry... i don't think i want to... after this" and kissed her head.

THE END


End file.
